


Thinking of you - Day 17 - masturbation

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [17]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Sexual Fantasy, Vampires, memories of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric’s hand moved faster, his hips thrusting up into it of their own volition. He moaned, both at the memory and the pleasure he was giving himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of you - Day 17 - masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Godric came home to an empty bed for the first time since he had turned Eric, and he didn’t like it. He knew it was important to give Eric some freedom and let him explore and learn on his own, but he had gotten used to the company, to another body next to his when he went to ground for the day. After all they had spent the better part of a century together already; that was a long time, even for vampires. Tonight though - and a lot more nights in the near future if they stuck to their plan - he’d have to sleep alone.

With a deep sigh Godric stripped out of his clothes and lay down between the sheets of their bed. Where would Eric sleep today? Was he okay, on his own? Eric wasn’t quite as impulsive anymore as he’d been when just turned, but sometimes he still lacked control - which had gotten them into trouble before. But now he’d have to deal with it on his own, without Godric as backup. Godric tossed and turned for a while, worried about Eric, even though he knew that Eric could take care of himself.

He took a deep, unneeded breath to calm himself down, and Eric’s scent hit him, sending arousal through his body. The sheets and pillows still smelled like Eric, like both of them, like sex - just today, right after sunset, Godric had fucked Eric in this bed, had said goodbye to him.

Another inhale, to take in more of the scent, and Godric’s hand drifted down his stomach, closed around his already half hard cock. He moaned at the touch and the memory of how good it had felt to bury himself in Eric’s body. His mind went back to earlier tonight, supplied him with images of Eric spread out on the bed under him, memories of the sounds he had made while Godric fucked him, hard and fast. Eric had thrown his head back and wrapped his long, strong legs around Godric, pulling him even closer, deeper. The sex had been almost desperate this time, since they both knew it would be the last time for a long while.

Godric’s hand moved faster, his hips thrusting up into it of their own volition. He moaned, both at the memory and the pleasure he was giving himself. But he didn’t want to come yet, so he slowed down and called up another memory.

Eric was still sprawled on the bed underneath Godric, but this time Godric was riding him, Eric’s cock buried deep inside him, filling him. Godric pushed two of his fingers into his mouth to wet them, then slid them past his cock and into himself. The sudden stretch hurt a bit, just the way he liked it. Then he set up a rhythm of his fingers slowly thrusting into himself and his other hand loosely stroking his cock, while he relived the memory of riding Eric, torturously slow, teasing both of them until they couldn’t stand it any more. Godric loved to take his time, drive Eric to the edge and then slow down, just to hear desperate pleas falling from his mouth while he forced himself to hold still, to let Godric set the pace. When he took Eric apart like that, his strong warrior gave up control so completely, allowed himself to be weak and open like he never was at other times. And he made the most delicious sounds of pleasure, which drove Godric crazy and made it almost impossible for him to keep up the languid and slow pace.

The memory, his own fingers roughly fucking him, the hand stroking his cock, it all was too much after a short while and Godric’s movements sped up, became erratic. The thought of Eric’s head thrown back in pleasure and screaming out his orgasm pushed Godric over the edge and he came with a scream of his own.

Once he had drifted down from his orgasm, Godric wiped himself clean with an edge of the sheet, then rolled over to Eric’s side of their bed. He kept breathing in Eric’s scent, wishing fervently that Eric could be here right now. Godric hoped that Eric wasn’t feeling as bad about their separation as he was. Yes, it was a necessary separation, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He could feel the sun rise, as his mind drifted off into sleep. Maybe he’d follow Eric in secret, keep an eye on him. He’d decide tomorrow.


End file.
